


Bipolar Disorder for Dummies

by AL13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mickey's just kinda helping out, not quite hurt/comfort but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bipolar Disorder for Dummies

Mickey couldn't remember the last time he'd stepped foot in a library, probably when he was a kid. He'd frequented the library in juvie, but that was different, he had only needed something to occupy his time then, he didn't actually need to learn something. This time though, he was entering the shitty public library with a limited amount of books- due to theft- that were in crappy condition.

 

He didn't know where to find anything among the maze of young adult fiction and sci-fi, and whatever else people read. "Excuse me?" He called out to a lady sitting behind the counter for book checkout; she looked like she might be helpful. "Could you tell me where I can find books on mental illnesses?"

 

"Gotta be more specific then that hon." Her voice was soft, and Mickey caught the slight workings of a southern accent. She looked to be in her 50s, but was quite frail, and her blonde hair was obviously dyed; aging didn't appear to be doing her well.

 

"Bipolar disorder," he said unsurely. That was what it was called, right? Mickey didn't know shit, which was exactly why he was in the library, to educate himself.

 

"Follow me." She moved from behind the counter, and walked with a slight limp. "This for a school project?" She asked, but when it became quite apparent that Mickey most definitely wasn't in school, she dropped that. "You know someone who's bipolar?" Mickey nodded. He was led towards the back of the library; of course it was hidden away in some deep dark corner. "Bad disorder that is. Girlfriend?"

 

"Boyfriend." Mickey was surprised at how easily the word slipped from his tongue, especially when he'd never said it before. "His mom had it. And the one thing she actually gives him has to be this shit."

 

Mickey was stopped in front of a shelf of books. "Here you are." She gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. "Glad you're educating yourself. I had a friend once, and her husband left her when she was diagnosed. I hope your boyfriend gets better." The woman walked off after that, and Mickey was left feeling satisfied; he'd never been praised for helping Ian, only reprimanded for making him worse.

 

There were lots of books, and when looking at the backs of them, they all used too many complicated words that wouldn't help Mickey understand. He then spotted a 'Bipolar Disorder for Dummies' book, and he figured that was exactly what he needed. He'd seen the 'for Dummies' series before, but had never picked up one of the books, but he figured from the title, it would be explained in a simple matter that would help him grasp the concept.

 

Mickey ended up having to get a library card too, and he figured it would he useful anyways, if he needed more books about bipolar, or if he decided to read something for the hell of it- he always found books quite interesting, you could really learn a lot, even in fiction. He started reading on the walk back to his house- the library hadn't been that far away- and felt like he'd already learned a lot actually. Mickey learned that when he had found Ian at the club, and most of the time after that, he had been manic, or abnormally happy and energetic. He was also irritable, which might have been the cause of him pulling a knife on Kenyata. Mickey could only assume that Ian's departure from the army was brought on by a manic episode, or, he could have entered the army with bipolar.

 

It was also the source of Ian's lack of sleep, and not appearing tired. He also ready something about self harm and suicide chances when in a depressive state, and although Fiona had previously implied that, he hadn't thought about that part seriously. Mickey's house wasn't exactly the safest, there were guns lying around, drugs in the kitchen, knives- even though those were mostly for cooking- and there was a whole cupboard full of other weapons. None of it was locked up, it was easy access for Ian.

 

Mickey stopped reading after that, having gotten himself quite worried. He hadn't quite gotten to the part about treatments, he figured he could learn about that and other stuff another day.

 

***

 

Mickey was up late reading; this time about how he could help Ian. There was psychotherapy, which was pretty much just sitting in a room with a trained professional and talking things out. Mickey was relieved to read Lithium would be helpful in reducing the risk of self harm or suicide. He was also aware that there wasn't a cure, only ways to manage it.

 

"What're you reading?" Mickey felt his heart leap at the sound of Ian's voice. It had still been days since he'd interacted with anyone besides to say 'go away' or 'leave me alone' or something else that meant the same thing. Mickey revealed the cover and Ian frowned. "I have it, don't I? I'm just like my mom."

 

"You're nothing like her, wanna know why. Cause you've got me. I can take a guess and assume Frank probably never went to the library and read a book about bipolar disorder and how to manage it." Mickey brushed his fingers through Ian's hair and smiled down at him. "Fiona and Lip want you to go home."

 

"I am home Mick," Ian mumbled, and it was obvious that he was falling back asleep. Mickey closed the book for the night, feeling like he'd learned enough, he was already halfway through the book, and he had at least another week before he had to get the book back to the library, he could take his time. He dropped it to the floor, since there was no room on the nightstand for him to put the book- it was covered in empty beer bottles, cigarettes and plenty of other trash, Mickey wouldn't be surprised if his stash food wrappers and such had attracted bugs. He switched off the light and pressed a kiss to Ian's hair; hopefully he'd be as lucid in the morning.

 

***

 

Lip came over the next day, and Ian had managed to get out of bed, but only to watch tv in the living room. Mickey was curled into Ian's side, with his knees brought to his chest and the book open in front of him, when Lip barged in. "Time's up Mickey." Lip had forced him into agreeing to a deal that Ian had a week to get out of bed before they dragged him someplace far away from the Milkovich house. It'd been a couple says over a week, and of course Lip would be too busy to come check on his brother while he'd stayed there. Mickey had read though, that going to some mental facility wasn't necessary, not if he got to a psychiatrist or someone that could analyze him and prescribe meds, and if he had a stable home life, which Mickey would try to assure.

 

Mickey quickly stuffed the book behind his back- he really didn't need the Gallaghers knowing what he was doing for Ian. "Hey Lip," Ian waved over at his brother and gave him a partially real smile. "Times up for what?"

 

"Get your shit Ian, you're coming home."

 

"That wasn't part of the deal," Mickey said harshly. "He's up, and he's staying here."

 

"I bet he wasn't up 2 days ago, when your week was up."

 

"It's not my fault you were too preoccupied to come visit your brother."

 

"Guys," Ian interrupted, which got them both to shut up and put their full attention on the redhead. "Sorry Lip, but I'm going to stay here." Ian spoke so calmly, and it was clear that his mind could not be deterred. Mickey wanted to laugh at the shock on Lip's face, he clearly hadn't expected his brother to want to stay with a Milkovich.

 

"You can't be serious! He has no idea what he's dealing with, Fiona and I have dealt with this before, and so have you. We know what's good for you, you're not fit to make your own decision right now!" God Mickey was starting to hate the sound of the blonde Gallagher's voice.

 

"Mickey's smarter than you think," Ian defended. He reached behind Mickey's back and grabbed the 'for Dummies' book to show Lip.

 

"Yeah right, Mickey, read a book. Such bullshit. He just wants you to think he's trying."

 

"Well I know that I could have had effect on the trigger of his bipolar disorder, by the sudden change in our relationship. It also could have been from stress, probably pertaining to West Point, and getting in there. I know that bipolar disorder is caused by the dysfunction of neurotransmitters in the brain- yes I know what those are; chemical messengers. I also think that it's better for him to stay here, because the lack of collected family and substance abuse. So yes, I did my reading." Mickey listed off what he'd just learned while reading and watching the tv; he'd split his attention and still managed to get that much from the book.

 

“Fine, but once you get tired of him, send him our way so we can actually take care of him.” Lip threw his hands up and walked out of the house.

 

“Sorry my brother is a pain in the ass,” Ian sighed and wrapped his arm around Mickey. “He’s just worried about me. You haven’t been the best to me in the past,” he pointed out. And when Ian put it that way, it was kind of understandable why Lip and Fiona still didn’t trust him; he hadn’t exactly proved himself as a good person.

  
“Whatever,” he mumbled and settled back against Ian. He grabbed the book again to continue reading. He’d prove himself eventually.


End file.
